Tourner la page
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Shuuhei se remet lentement du départ de son capitaine. Kira, lui ne s'en remet pas, mais l'union fait la force n'est-ce pas ? Shuuhei/Kira un couple trop absent du site à mon goût


Bonjour le monde! Dois-je exprimer ma joie face à votre présence sur cette page ou est ce que ça risque de vous faire fuir ? Ceci est ma toute première fic achevée, je n'en avait jamais finie avant elle, et encore moins posté. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, aussi simplette soit elle. Je tiens à remercier Leyounette qui m'a poussé à la publier et aussi mon meilleur ami sans qui il en manquerait des morceaux. Je suppose que je vous dois quelque infos sur le contenu, nan ?

Fandom: _Bleach_, mais normalement vous le savez déjà  
Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez très certainement aussi, _Bleach_ ne m'appartient pas, c'est bien dommage soit dit en passant, parce que Tite Kubo n'a pas l'air de se décider à y faire des couples yaoi...  
Personnages: Kira Izuru et Hisagi Shuuhei, il est aussi fait mention de leurs caitaines respectifs, d'Aizen, d'Hinamori et de Renji  
Pairing: vu qu'il n'y a que deux personnages vraiment en scène la question ne se pose pas, si ?  
Rating: M, je suppose...

Ah oui, et spoiler aussi ! Jusqu'au tome... euh, je dirai 20, mais si c'est faux je veux bien qu'on me corrige vu que je n'ai jamais lu les mangas papier...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shuuhei poussa la porte de son bureau et sortit. Le ciel bleu qui se teintait doucement d'orange lui arracha un soupir, encore une magnifique journée qu'il avait passé à travailler. Le fukutaicho de la 9ème division n'avait pas eu un seul jour de vrai repos depuis qu'il avait reprit ses fonctions. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire quand il avait cessé toute activité pendant plus d'une semaine pour se remettre après la trahison de son capitaine, mais les dossiers s'étaient entassés et maintenant le jeune homme devait remplir tous ces formulaires en plus des nouveaux qui lui parvenaient chaque jour.

Le shinigami prit la direction de la 3ème division en trainant des pieds, il devait apporter les derniers dossiers à Kira. Comme lui, le jeune homme avait été profondément touché par la fuite de son supérieur, mais plutôt que de tout laisser tomber, il s'était réfugié dans le travail et remplissait des rapports à longueur de journée, se chargeant en plus de ceux de la 5ème qu'Hinamori ne pouvait encore prendre en charge, puisqu'elle était encore en séjour à la 4ème division. Shuuhei avait déjà croisé son ami blond depuis le départ d'Aizen, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à son bureau. Comme lui, le fukutaicho de Gin avait tacitement été promu au poste de capitaine remplaçant. De s'assoir tout les matins devant l'ancien bureau de Tousen était très étrange, Shuuhei avait parfois l'impression de transgresser une règle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le shinigami était arrivé devant la porte du taicha de la 3ème division, la nuit était tombée entre temps. Le jeune homme frappa. Une voix étouffée lui dit d'entrer, il s'exécuta. Vaguement éclairé par une lampe posée sur la table, Kira le regardait, une feuille et un pinceau dans les mains. Le blond avait les traits tirés, il semblait épuisé, quand il reconnut son visiteur, un mince sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« - Hisagi-sempai… bonsoir. »

Shuuhei remarqua alors que son ami était installé sur son bureau, celui réservé au fukutaicho, le visiteur jeta un œil vers l'autre table de la pièce. On aurait pu croire que Gin s'était juste absenté pour une heure, son plan de travail était exactement comme il avait l'habitude de le laisser, trois grosses piles de paperasses y étaient posées en équilibre précaire, sur l'espace laissé libre au milieu trainaient une sucette et un yoyo. Le brun détourna les yeux de ce spectacle, manifestement, Kira n'arrivait pas à accepter le départ de son capitaine.

« -Bonsoir, Kira-kun. Désolé de te déranger, je venais juste t'apporter ces rapports pour que tu les fasses archiver et j'aurais besoin du dossier sur la mission sur terre de la semaine dernière.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas Hisagi-sempai. »

A cet instant, le visage de son ami lui paraissait si triste, malgré son sourire, que Shuuhei aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme un enfant. Pourtant, Abarai lui avait dit que Kira allait mieux, mais à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il avait l'air désespéré. Il avait déjà un regard abattu quand ils se voyaient avant, comme si c'était sa présence qui le rendait malheureux.

Le fukutaicho de la troisième division se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ex-capitaine pour y prendre le tampon qu'il devait apposer sur les formulaires apportés par son camarade. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans le silence pesant.

« -Dis-moi, Kira-kun… »

L'interpelé leva les yeux du deuxième tiroir qu'il venait d'ouvrir, cherchant toujours ce tampon qui avait disparu.

« -Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le bureau d'Ichimaru-taich… d'Ichimaru ? »

Le blond venait de mettre la main sur ce dont il avait besoin et répondit tout en tamponnant les premières feuilles de chaque chemise.

« -Eh bien… C'est la place du capitaine pas vrai ? »

Les sanglots perçaient dans sa voix.

« -Je ne suis que vice-capitaine, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y assoir, Ichimaru-taicho me l'avait interdit. C'est sa place, son siège. »

Kira fouillait maintenant dans l'une des piles de papier posées sur la table, probablement à la recherche du rapport demandé par Hisagi. Son camarade, à qui il tournait le dos, pu voir une larme s'écrasé sur le bois. Kira était vraiment à bout de nerfs, toutes ces nuits sans sommeil et ce travail allaient le tuer. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, lui qui refusait de voir qui que ce soit en dehors des visites professionnelles… Shuuhei était accablé par l'état de son ami, le blond semblait encore attendre le retour de son supérieur. Comment personne n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait ? Le vice-capitaine de la 9ème division se sentit soudain affreusement coupable, Kira avait, plus que lui, besoin de soutient et il n'avait même pas essayé de lui en donner, tout préoccupé qu'il était par ses propres problèmes.

« -Kira-kun… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, Izuru s'était définitivement mis à pleurer, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots. Shuuhei s'approcha de lui.

« -Je suis désolée, Hisagi-sempai… Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire… C'est plus fort que moi… Tout le monde me regarde d'un air compatissant, mais moi… moi aussi je suis ignoble… Je l'ai aidé… Et maintenant je suis tout seul…

-Tu n'es pas seul, chuchota Shuuhei en l'entourant de ses bras par derrière. »

Kira se retourna pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule du brun. Izuru referma ses bras autour du buste de son vis-à-vis. Une douce sensation de chaleur envahit Hisagi. Il releva alors le menton du blond pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« - Kira-kun… Il ne reviendra pas, il ne reviendra plus…

-Je sais… »

Izuru avait arrêté de sangloter, deux larmes finissaient de couler de ses grands yeux bleus encore humides qui fixaient ceux d'Hisagi, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son ami était beau, il semblait si fragile. Sans qu'il comprenne même ce qu'il lui arrivait, Shuuhei combla le vide qui séparait leurs visages et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kira. Ce dernier, d'abord surprit, répondit ensuite timidement au baiser, la peau d'Hisagi-sempai était chaude et douce et il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi bien. Shuuhei, lui, avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été à sa place avant cet instant, rien de ce qu'il avait gouté dans sa vie n'était aussi délicieux que cette bouche, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais s'en détaché, quitte à cesser de respirer pour le restant de ses jours. Il interrompit cependant leur chaste baiser et ouvrit les yeux, fixant le visage d'Izuru, légèrement inquiet quant à la réaction qu'allait avoir son ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore levé les paupières.

« -Kira-kun ? »

Shuuhei avait la gorge quelque peu sèche, comment être sur que le blond n'allait pas le prendre mal, refuser de lui parler ? Le vice capitaine de la 9ème division n'aurait pas du profiter de la détresse de son ami, d'un autre côté, Hisagi n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste… Il commençait cependant à paniquer intérieurement devant le silence et l'inertie de son vis-à-vis qui se prolongeaient.

« -Kira… S'il te plait… Dis quelque chose. »

Lentement, Izuru ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses pupilles dans celles de Shuuhei. Le plus âgé ne put qu'admirer encore une fois la beauté des iris azures de l'autre shinigami. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Kira esquissa timidement un sourire tellement adorable qu'Hisagi crût que ses jambes allaient le lâcher sous le coup de l'émotion et du soulagement. Cherchant désespérément un appui sûr, le brun resserra brusquement son étreinte, tirant un hoquet de surprise à Kira.

« -Hisagi-sempai ?

-Oui, Kira-kun ? »

Sans rien dire de plus, Izuru posa une main à plat sur le buste de l'homme et le repoussa légèrement, juste assez pour avoir de nouveau accès à son visage, il se haussa au niveau des lèvres de Shuuhei, et y déposa un nouveau baiser, rapide, avant de se reculer, plus rouge qu'une cerise mure, le regard un peu fuyant, un peu honteux d'avoir pris lui-même l'initiative d'embrasser Hisagi-sempai. Loin de s'en montrer gêné, le brun glissa une main derrière la nuque du fukutaicho de la 3ème division et se baissa pour coller sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser bien plus passionné. Leurs lèvres se séparaient et se rejoignaient dans un rythme enfiévré. La langue de Shuuhei s'empressa de partir en exploration, à la rencontre de celle de Kira qui la laissa passer sans résistance, s'abandonnant totalement à ce contact.

Le vice-capitaine de la 9ème division n'y tenait plus, il plaqua Izuru contre le bureau de son ancien chef, prenant appui d'un bras sur la table pour mieux l'embrasser, l'autre main se perdant dans la fine chevelure pâle. Soudain, Hisagi sentit les doigts de Kira qui se glissaient sous son vêtement, sa paume venant se posée à plat sur le ventre du brun puis caressant ses abdominaux tout en continuant à remonter lentement. Shuuhei ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être avant de se rendre compte que sous les attentions de son cadet, le sang affluait dans son bas ventre.

« -Kira-kun, soupira-t-il entre deux baisers. Arrêtes ça !

-Pourquoi ? »

La voix du blond semblait plus un gémissement.

« -Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir…

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Mais tu devrais te reposer.

- Je ne veux pas me reposer, et si vous partez maintenant, Hisagi-sempai, je ne pourrai pas de toute façon… »

Cette invitation était presque plus qu'il n'en fallait pour Shuuhei qui s'empressa de glisser ses mains sous le tissu qui recouvrai le buste de Kira, puis défit rapidement la ceinture qui retenait ensemble les deux pans de tissus, son compagnon se retrouvant alors torse nu, le bas de son vêtement menaçant de tomber à tout instant. Les doigts d'Izuru s'emmêlaient dans le nœud de l'étoffe blanche qui entourait la taille du plus âgé. Ce dernier aida le jeune homme à le déshabiller, laissant tomber d'un même coup son haut et son hakama, dévoilant son érection sous son sous vêtement. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sans l'aide de ses mains, trop occupées à explorer la moindre parcelle de la peau qu'il venait de mettre à nu, de même que sa bouche qui était descendue du visage dans le creux de l'épaule et sur la gorge de Kira qui, renversé en arrière, s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses de son ancien supérieur.

« - Hisagi-sempai… »

L'interpelé remonta jusqu'au visage de son compagnon, le regard interrogatif. Izuru avait les yeux fermé et les joues rosies par le plaisir.

« -Hisagi-sempai, je… Je vous aime… »

Le blond entrouvrit les paupières pour guetter la réaction du brun. Ce dernier semblait surpris par une telle déclaration. Kira tentait-il de se déculpabiliser par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Ou bien pensait-il réellement ce qu'il disait ? Etait-ce dû à sa détresse et à son besoin de soutient, ou à de vrais sentiments ? Shuuhei restait sans voix, figé. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ces paroles ne lui faisaient pas plaisir, lui-même commençait à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour Kira depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt et il devait bien admettre que le blond l'attirait depuis longtemps.

« -Je…je suis désolée si cela vous gène, Hisagi-sempai… »

Devant les joues roses d'Izuru, ses grands yeux bleus perdus et tristes, sa bouche restée légèrement entrouverte après qu'il se soit excusé, ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers et son regard si tendre, la réponse à sa question s'imposa brusquement à Shuuhei.

« - Ca ne me gène absolument pas ! »

Le brun sourit devant le regard d'espoir que lui lança alors le vice-capitaine de la 3ème division. Hisagi s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du blond avant de lui susurrer :

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kira-kun… »

Celui qui ne portait déjà plus que son sous vêtement pu sentir le frisson de plaisir et d'excitation qui parcouru Izuru à cet instant. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en main et, glissant ses mains sous les fesses de son compagnon sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'assit sur le bord du bureau avant de lui retirer prestement hakama, chaussures et chaussettes et de renverser les deux piles de dossiers qui les gênaient. Shuuhei allongea Kira sur la table et se pencha sur lui, laissant sa langue tracer quelques arabesques sur le magnifique torse blanc et imberbe de son amant avant de le délester de son dernier vêtement avec les dents, puis de faire de même pour lui (mais pas avec les dents).

Nus comme au jour de leur naissance, plus ou moins allongés sur le bureau réservé au capitaine de la 3ème division, les deux hommes continuaient de s'embrasser passionnément, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Kira poussa un petit cri de surprise quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, Shuuhei descendit lentement vers le membre dressé de son partenaire, caressant la peau blanche offerte de son souffle chaud et se délectant des soupirs de frustration qui échappaient au fukutaicho de la 3ème division. Arrivé au niveau de l'entrejambe, le brun attisa encore le désir de Kira en embrassant délicatement son sexe. A chaque fois que les lèvres d'Hisagi-sempai touchaient sa peau, le plus jeune laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir, se cambrant comme pour prolonger le contact. Shuuhei prit finalement Izuru en bouche, arrachant un cri étranglé à son amant. L'homme au tatouage commença à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, titillant de sa langue l'érection de Kira, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le postérieur du blond.

C'était trop pour Izuru qui ne pu se retenir bien longtemps et jouit dans la bouche de son amant en criant son nom, ce qui durcit encore l'érection du plus âgé, si tant est qu'il fut possible d'augmenter encore son excitation. Shuuhei remonta pour embrasser Kira qui redevint dur au contact des mains de son ancien supérieur qui continuaient à lui prodiguer des caresses et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter avant d'avoir explorer chaque centimètre carré de peau à leur portée.

« -Hi…Hisagi-sempai, s'il vous plait…

-Je… oui ?

- Prenez-moi, Hisagi-sempai. »

Shuuhei n'aurait pas osé le proposer lui-même, de peur d'être trop brutal, peut être d'en demander trop, mais il en mourrait d'envie. Entendre la demande de la bouche de son amant n'avait fait que renforcer son excitation. Il présenta donc trois doigts à Kira, ce dernier les lécha avec application pendant presque une minute, Hisagi pouvait sentir qu'il était un peu effrayé par ce qui allait suivre aussi, quand il descendit sa main humide et introduisit doucement son majeur à l'intérieur d'Izuru, il fit de son mieux pour faire oublier la douleur au blond, par ses baisers et ses caresses. Kira, quant à lui, essaya de ne pas laisser la souffrance paraitre sur ses traits, cependant, l'inconfort disparu vite au profit d'un plaisir intense. Il en fut de même quand Shuuhei ajoute le deuxième puis le troisième doigt. Izuru ondulait du bassin pour l'inciter à bouger, à aller plus loin, il ne retenait pas ses gémissements de bonheur, criant quand son amant frôla un point particulièrement sensible.

Enfin, Hisagi estima que son amant était prêt et retira ses doigts, lui-même n'aurait pas pu se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps, son érection était de plus en plus douloureuse à chaque son produit par le blond. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, l'officier de la 9ème division pénétra son compagnon. A partir de cet instant, ils ne furent plus que gémissements, soupirs et cris. Après un temps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu évaluer, Kira atteignit l'orgasme, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par son partenaire qui s'effondra sur lui.

Les deux amants restèrent dans cette position, affalés sur le bureau, reprenant lentement leur respiration, pendant un certain temps. Alors que Shuuhei commençait à s'endormir blotti contre le corps chaud de Kira, le blond émit une petite toux discrète.

« -Hum… Hisagi-sempai ?

-Mmmmmnoui ? réussi vaguement à articuler l'intéressé qui tentait d'émerger des limbes.

-Je… Je suis vraiment désolée de vous réveiller, mais… euh… mon dos va se casser en deux… »

A ces mots, le fukutaicho de la 9ème releva brusquement la tête et put constater qu'en effet, la position dans laquelle était Kira semblait des plus inconfortables, le dos à moitié dans le vide, et lui sur son ventre qui lui interdisait tout mouvement. Cette observation faite, il se redressa aussi vite que ses membres endormis le lui permettaient, grognant de douleur au passage, ses muscles avaient eu le temps de s'ankyloser. Devant la grimace que fit Hisagi en se massant le haut du dos quand il se remit debout, Izuru sembla encore plus confus et bredouilla :

« -Je suis vraiment désolée, Hisagi-sempai. Toutes mes excuses…

-Cesses de t'accuser de tout, Kira-kun, en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser dans cette position. »

Kira, de nouveau assit sur la table, baissa les yeux d'un air penaud, et Shuuhei ne put s'empêcher de penser que le vice capitaine de la 3ème division était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais vu. Pour empêcher un sourire trop béat et affectueux de s'installer sur son visage, le plus âgé prit la parole :

« -Alors…hum…Tu… Tu as une chambre où on puisse… dormir… quelque part par ici ? »

Hisagi se maudit intérieurement ; ses bafouillages n'étaient certainement pas le meilleur moyen de reprendre contenance. Malgré tout, le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage d'Izuru à ses mots valait bien qu'il se ridiculise.

« -Bien sur ! Je croyais que vous alliez rentrer dans votre division…

-Je peux si tu préfères…

-Non ! Je serais très heureux si vous restiez ! »

Le blond avait eut l'air effrayé à la pensée que Shuuhei aurait pu le laisser seul. Ce dernier ramassa donc prestement ses affaires avant de suivre Kira, qui avait rapidement réenfilé son hakama, dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière ou de fermer les rideaux, les deux amants se glissèrent dans le futon à la lueur de la Lune. Hisagi referma ses bras sur la taille de Kira qui enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule avec délice.

Izuru ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, peu lui importait maintenant que le capitaine Ichimaru soit un traitre, peu lui importait qu'il soit parti, peu lui importait qu'il l'ait abandonné à ses remords d'avoir combattu ses propres amis, en en faisant une pauvre victime aux yeux de tout le Sereitei. C'était peut être même mieux ainsi, car si le capitaine Ichimaru n'avait pas été un traître, Izuru n'aurait pas été là ce soir, ou bien son supérieur aurait été assis à son bureau. Si le capitaine Ichimaru était encore là, Izuru n'aurait jamais osé s'assoir sur la table de son chef, ni jeter tout les dossiers à terre. Mais plus que tout, si le capitaine Ichimaru était encore là, alors le capitaine Tousen ne serait pas parti non plus, et Hisagi-sempai ne serait sûrement pas venu le voir à une heure pareille et n'aurait pas eu à le consoler… Alors, pour la première fois depuis la trahison d'Aizen et de ses complices, Izuru était heureux que son capitaine soit parti et se sentait prêt à tourner la page…

* * *

Hum... Bien, j'espère que ça vous a au moins un peu plu ^^ et aussi que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, ça fait une éternité que je ne lis ni ne regarde pas _Bleach_ et j'ai surtout écrit par rapport à leur caractère dans les autres fanfics... C'était plutôt amusant à écrire en tout cas, peut être à retenter... Histoire de redonner au Shuuhei x Kira la place qu'il mérite sur le fandom français de _Bleach_


End file.
